Bestiaire
by Machaon's Apprentice
Summary: Tandis qu'un homme parmi les hommes traque un autre homme parmi les bêtes, les bêtes parmi les bêtes vivent leur vie, tout comme les bêtes parmi les hommes.
1. Genre

**Ce texte a été écrit à l'occasion d'une Nuit du Forum Francophone : il s'agissait d'écrire, en une heure, à partir du thème "genre".**

* * *

 **L'ourse**

La neige, au sud de Bois-qui-sent-la-foudre-de-l'été, s'enfonce immédiatement sous les pattes. On est proche des hommes ici ; les troncs sont amputés par leurs passages et les vols d'oiseaux désemplis jusqu'aux hautes branches. Mais le froid traverse la fourrure et mord l'estomac : sans Maman pour chasser les proies rapides, Frère et elle se sont rabattus sur ce large ruisseau, où ils savent attraper les poissons.

Frère patauge près de la rive, il teste le courant. C'est lui qui s'occupe de pêcher. Elle monte sur le flan du terre-plein, car elle le protège en assurant le guet. Les excréments de plusieurs chevaux, dont elle perçoit depuis sa position les odeurs distinctes, l'inquiètent beaucoup. Elle avance la tête et la balance vers ses flancs pour suivre l'horizon avec attention. Une fois, une autre fois…

Là. Un son trahit une présence : en aval du méandre, le flot gargouille au lieu de murmurer. Il est empêché de se rendre à sa destination. Elle approche, elle hume, quand tout à coup elle reconnaît du sang. Derrière l'âpreté du castor mort, perce cette acidité émise par le prédateur de Maman.

Maintenant elle voit l'homme, bûche sombre en travers de la rivière. Ses blessures le vident. L'eau courante atténue l'oxydation du sang et la fraîcheur du fumet irrite l'arrière de son palais ; elle se retient d'éternuer ; elle aspire goulûment de grandes bouffées d'air ; elle ressent du triomphe.

Il a été éliminé sans être mangé, il a été abandonné après avoir été neutralisé, il a été lacéré avant d'être subjugué : elle sait que c'est une mère qui a tué cette bête. Et elle comprend, à la profondeur des plaies laissées par les griffes d'homme sur le cadavre, que cette mère-ci n'a pas sauvé ses oursons.

Elle faut qu'elle rebrousse chemin et qu'elle avertisse Frère, ils doivent chercher une autre mangeoire. Maman, malgré sa force, a été vaincue par un seul prédateur, loin de sa famille. Si elle se bat toujours avec la rage de son échec, ni Frère ni elle, privés de Maman, ne réussiront à se défendre contre la mère-homme qui erre peut-être encore dans les parages.


	2. Paratonnerre

**Et ce texte-ci a été écrit à partir du thème "paratonnerre".**

* * *

 **Le cheval**

Il tire sur sa corde, renâcle, donne un coup de mâchoire à sa voisine qui secoue sa crinière en signe de commisération. Elle l'a senti aussi : le tonnerre arrive.

La seule ressource contre l'éclair qui déchire le plateau, c'est de fuir loin des arbres aux troncs haut dressés. Tous les chevaux le savent. Mais les hommes ne l'ont pas encore compris. Ils vous cantonnent dans un bosquet pour pas que vous partiez, oubliant qu'il vaut mieux perdre le temps de revenir après s'être éloigné du danger, que donner à la foudre l'occasion de vous atteindre. Aujourd'hui par exemple leurs maîtres, qui se tiennent sur le qui-vive, les ont tous attachés en ligne.

Il en va du tonnerre des hommes comme du tonnerre des nuages. Les cavaliers vous veulent immobiles ou tendus vers votre destination, mais jamais en débandade, et dès qu'il y a de l'action ils ne vous lâchent plus la bride.

Voilà pourquoi lorsque l'homme inconnu s'est infiltré derrière lui, il s'est vite laissé amadouer. Celui-là portait dans son crin l'odeur des petites foudres ; pourtant sa main bougeait comme les pattes des bisons au début du printemps, une fois que la faim hivernale a sapé leur force et leur agressivité. Et surtout, il allait le détacher – pour lui monter dessus, car c'est ce que font les hommes. Au moins ils se dirigeraient ailleurs et ailleurs, quand l'orage presse, c'est la seule direction qui vaille.

Hélas, les explosions retentissent trop tôt et les maîtres, grimpés sur le reste du troupeau, brandissant leurs engins, tirent sur lui et sur son cavalier. Il allonge sa course autant qu'il le peut, ses jambes avalent le terrain, son souffle brûle ses côtes, jusqu'à ce que le sol se dérobe. Sa vitesse et le poids de l'homme sur son dos l'empêchent de se retenir. Le pin immense sur lequel il tombe ne retient pas sa chute ; implanté trop bas pour l'avoir protégé de la foudre des cieux, il ne lui épargnera pas non plus celle des hommes.


End file.
